


You Have All of My Attention

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked : "ooo, klaine 38"<br/>> 38.“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have All of My Attention

Kurt knows that he made a couple of mistakes today.

Not taking time to get a breakfast this morning was his first one.

Getting an apple for lunch when he knew that he had stage combat classes was the second one.

No stopping to get a fucking hotdog before going to work was the third one.

But this doesn’t explain what he’s doing laying on a customer.

“Hello?”

A gargle comes from his own throat and he would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so dizzy.

“If you’re wondering what happened you, um,” the customer says, and Kurt realizes two things at once.

One, it’s the cute customer who has insisted on sitting in Kurt’s section for the past three weeks.

Two, the man is applying a cold clothe to Kurt’s forehead and it feels divine.

“You fainted … straight into my arms as you were writing down my order,” the man continues, before a small smile crooks his mouth. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to do to such extremes.”

“Uh?”

“You already had it.”

“Oh?”

“Come on, let me buy you a late lunch.”

Kurt straightens up, still feeling a bit out of it–but not just from a lack of sugar. “Does this count as a first date?” he jokes, taking his apron away and giving it to Dani as she brings him a tall glass of hyper-sugared soda.

“As soon as I know your name,” Cute Customer replies and Kurt has a feeling that this?

Not one of his mistakes du jour.


End file.
